A Day in the life of...
by Limpet
Summary: The sequel To "The Final Job" that has absolutely nothing to do it, thanks to those who loved it, check this one out.


Its a small 5 room appartment with a living room/kitchen and a bathroom. All 5 gundam  
wing pilots live there. Zechs is over and watching jeopardy in the living room, with noin  
beside him and relena staring outside at the window.   
  
Relena, blinking to a thought in her head simply repeats the word you hear from her more  
than anything else in the series, "Heero." this time said calmly  
  
(a boy on the television chooses, weapons of mass destruction for one thousand)  
Trebek gives the answer, "The only weapon to predict your future and can insinerate a  
colony in a matter of 6.78 seconds."-  
Geek boy contestant-What is the Altron?, "No"  
Busty woman contestant- What is breast milk? "No"  
Old dude contestant- What is the Tallgeese 3? "No"  
  
Zechs becomes infuriated, but before hurling the remote at the television the show stops  
and a radio frequency comes in.   
  
Heero's voice fuses in over Trebek, "Are your answer shields up?"  
  
Relena still stares out the window instead of turning to the television, "Heero."  
  
Trebek replies, "Does he think he can defeat our confusing system of giving the answer  
and not asking questions?!"   
  
Heero, "YES OR NO?!"  
  
Trebek, "OF COURSE!!!!!!!"  
  
Heero from above the studios fires a huge massive blast from the buster gun.  
  
A cameraman screams, "SIR OUR ANSWER REQUIRING WHO HAVE BEEN SHUT  
DOWN!"  
  
Trebek, "YOU PEST! YOUR NOSTALGIC "MATCH GAME" WAYS ARE OF NO  
USE!!!!"  
  
Heero smirks with a evil touch, firing the second torrential blast.  
Cameraman, "SIR HE IS ACCURATE TO THE COMMA! WE LOST HOW, WHEN,   
AND WHERE! NEXT HIT WE LOSE WHAT!"  
  
Heero, "Care to take a chance, let me answer the question."  
  
Trebek, "YOUR NOT A CONTESTANT YOU CAN'T WIN, but sure TRY IT!"  
  
Heero smirks, "WING ZERO IS THE ANSWER!"  
  
Trebek, "NO, YOU DIDNT SAY WHAT IS BEFORE THE ANSWER, I WIN  
GUNDAM PILOT."  
  
Heero snaps by this, "NO I WIN BITCH!" *fires the 3rd and final blast into the studios*  
  
Cameraman, "SIR! WHAT IS NOW GONE!!!!!!! WE ARE FINISHED!!"  
*the wing zero crashes and heero runs out, into the studios"  
  
He appears in front of Trebek, "Ask another question."  
  
Trebek, "EAT FINAL JEOPARDY!" *pulls out a razor sharp question card, and the  
jeopardy theme comes on, as heero pulls out his "answering device"  
  
Heero states confidently, "THIS IS A SELF DETONATION DEVICE! BACK OFF!"  
*Trebek chucks the razor edged card, and heero dodges easily, detonating the t.v screen  
with the topic "Sanque Kingdom rulers", with the answer of "a stupid dumb neutral  
blonde", the explosion kills Trebek, with Heero mumbling "Relena."  
  
Relena still standing at the window says again longer this time "Heeeero," not turning  
around to see him on the t.v.  
  
The show switches, Zechs and Noin sit there blinking....   
  
The door opens and Heero walks in, "WUFEI YOU FRICKIN PARKED NATAKU IN  
MY SPOT AGAIN! AND DUO YOU GOT A TICKET FOR PARALLED PARKING IN  
8 SPACES, FOLD UP WITH WINGS NEXT TIME!"  
  
Duo and Wufei run out cursing, putting on their suave leather and preventer jackets,  
respectively.  
  
Relena stills stares out the window her volume louder.."Heero!"   
  
Hero stands on the otherside of the couch behind Zechs and Noin, looking at her back  
turned, blinking.  
  
Zechs stands slowly, and looks down at Noin, "Be right back hun, restroom break,"  
walking off.  
  
Heero turns to Relena as to say something, but decides against it, "Hey Noin I am gonna  
go check on Quatre and Trowa."  
  
Heero walks to the room of the blonde Arabian boy, where he is putting makeup on  
Trowa. Heero runs and smack Quatre and grabs Trowa, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU  
THINK YOUR DOING?!"  
  
Quatre responds by grabbing Trowa and pulling him back, "Trowa likes it don't you?"  
giving Trowa a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Trowa stands, blinking and murmering only slightly, "I'm so confused."  
  
Quatre jumps in, "SEE HE LIKS BEING PRETTY! LEAVE MY TROWIE BEAR  
ALONE!"  
  
Trowa just falls on to the ground and Heero and Quatre fight.  
  
Heero screams, "HE IS A GUNDAM PILOT NOT A MODEL FOR SOME WOMENS  
LINGERIE!"  
  
Quatre, "HE LIKED THE WONDER BRA! YOUR JUST JEALOUS HE LOOKS THAT  
GOOD!"  
  
Heero, "YOU WONT NEED BLUSH AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU," slaps Quatre  
hard across the face.  
  
Quatre stops suddenly rubbing his face (blink blink), "YOU WANT MY TROWA DON'T  
YOU?!"  
  
Heero simply slaps him across the other side of the face even harder.  
  
In the meanwhile Trowa's hand searches the floor for his clown mask, Heero's foot glides  
it toward him, he takes it....   
  
  
  
  



End file.
